


Passing Through

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Destiny takes a break from the road





	Passing Through

“Thanks for nothing.” Destiny huffed, moving through the sharp doorway sideways to accommodate the wide load of her diaper bag and the baby’s carrier. Glancing around the restaurant with a heavy sigh, she spotted one lone set of gossiping ladies in a corner booth and not another soul around.   
  
 _Oh, please, please say someone’s here._  
  
“I ain’t no damn waitress, Sam.” Her eyes went wide as he emerged from the back, snatching a pad of paper from a nearby station and sashaying towards her, continuing to shout at somebody in the back, “You better be giving me her weekend off for being late!”  
  
He was gorgeous; his smooth mahogany skin accent with detailed accents of purples and blues in his make-up, an intricate silk scarf wrapped around his head.   
  
Eyeballing her and the load she was carrying, he waved his pen at her like a wand, “Miss Thang, why don’t you have a stroller or something to help you out with all this.”  
  
“I didn’t want to battle the trunk of my car to get it out, if you must know.” Destiny held up the items weighing up her shoulders, “You gonna help me to a seat or test my endurance?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, he tucked his pad and pen into his apron; his large hands managed to get the bag from her shoulder yet she held on tight to her son, “This way.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Destiny, we have to talk this out. I don’t understand why you can’t let me be there for you and Drew. I love—“_  
  
Before the voicemail could continue, she deleted the message and tossed her phone aside. Thankfully, Drew was still resting from the calming car ride – one she should not have made alone; yet she had to do something to escape the confusion, something to clear her mind.  
  
“You sure you don’t want something besides that cheeseburger? Maybe some tea that’s traveled through Long Island.”   
  
Destiny shook her head at her ‘server’ as she wiped her hands along the napkin resting on her lap, “I’m not quite old enough for that, and I gotta drive so thanks anyway.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, allowing a hand to leave his hip in order to gesture towards her slumbering infant, “You sure are looking older, must be the baby on your hip – making you look a little ragged.”  
  
“Thanks.” She took another bite of her cheeseburger, clearly attempting to dismiss him.  
  
The signal went ignored as he used one swing of his hips to occupy the space across from her. The booth was still relatively private despite the business picking up in the place, and the waitresses now on duty.  
  
“Little girl, what is your name?”  
  
“I’m a grown ass woman, and my name is Destiny, if you must know.” She took a long sip of her sweet tea, finally allowing her ebony eyes to meet his almond gaze, “What’s yours, diva?”  
  
“Oooo, Diva, I could certainly live with.” He smiled at her reluctance to share with him, “My name tag, if I ever wore the hideous thing, would read Lafayette.”  
  
“Great to know, you gonna have one of the actual waitresses help me now?”  
  
“Child, please. They know I have this table handled.” Lafayette’s gaze softened as he tried to take a peek at Drew, “No one’s gonna bother you.”  
  
“Except you, right?” Destiny gave him a sarcastic smile before grabbing a few fries and gliding them through her pool of ketchup.  
  
“What is some brand new mama doing riding through Bon Temps with a baby that adorable, all by her sassy little self?”  
  
“Your boss making you give free therapy now too?” As she lost herself in his bottomless gaze once more, Destiny swallowed hard and dropped her hands to her lap, “I had to get away from my home for a few days…ended up driving without map…now here I am.”  
  
“For a getaway, you ended up here? I know that baby’s got you tripping or you’d know this town is not a vacation destination.” Lafayette paused his lecture, gesturing towards the blue bundle beside her, “What’s the name of that precious thing beside you?”  
  
“Drew Bu—Evans.” Destiny stumbled slightly on the introduction, her heart tugging at the baby’s legal last name, “He’s still having a tough time finding a nice sleeping schedule so here we are, a car ride gone wrong.”  
  
“Hmm…what I wouldn’t give to ride away from things the way I use to.”  
  
“What’s keeping you?”  
  
Lafayette folded his arms, leaning on the table as he thoughtfully shrugged his shoulders, “I have some family that needs me and some trouble that won’t let me leave, cliché but true.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“So what was ‘this problem’ that drove you here?”  
  
Destiny swallowed a whole piece of ice, hoping the shape or temperature would make the room feel cooler as she blurted out her secret to a total stranger, “Drew’s father asked me to marry him.”  
  
“You are a child with child, and someone wants to get married? Where? The playground?”  
  
“He’s actually got things pretty together. I almost think that’s the problem.” Destiny sighed at his frown, sinking further into the booth, “Before I had Drew, I had all these plans for my future. When the baby came, my focus became very narrow while Matthew started working for his uncle and trying to make a home for our family. He started to dream for all three of us, and I—”  
  
“Am tripping.” Lafayette’s comment caused her to snap her mouth shut as he laughed, “Look here, baby girl, I am not the one to speak on relationships because I do not believe in nor condone them. But…I lost someone—who I—loved very much, very recently, and rather than tell you how fine my man was, I’ll give it to you like this – allow him to be there for the two of you. If he wants to build a bridge for you and your son, you run across that bitch and don’t look back.”  
  
Destiny began to ball the napkin in her hands, briefly lifting it to her eyes to wipe tears away, “…what if it ruins everything we have now? That we’ve fought so hard to get.”  
  
“Then you chalk it to a damn mistake and move on with your life. You can’t be afraid to try…or you’ll end up like me – working in a place like this and wishing you had.” When she added nothing else, no protest or question, Lafayette put her ticket face down between them and stood to his feet, “You need anything, you let me know. Don’t talk to any of these heifers.”  
  
Destiny gave him a faint smile as he left her to her thoughts; shifting her focus to her son, she tried to imagine how much her decision – either way – would change their already complex situation.   
  
Just as she began to doubt herself again, Destiny spotted her bold counselor in the kitchen – his beautiful mask doing little to hide his pain – one that came only with loss.  
  
Signing her receipt, she gave him a very large tip and gathered her things to leave; she would be as careful as possible while racing back to Llanview to give Matthew her answer.


End file.
